Hold On
by oOspuffy4everOo
Summary: S3 SV fic, its either PG or PG13, just another fic about Syd and Vaughn struggling through their feelings for one another...anti Lauren PG for languagethemes
1. Another Morning

Disclaimer: Characters are JJ's, plots mine  
  
Hope you enjoy it, its another Syd Vaughn get together anti Lauren Reed fic. S3 happy reading!  
  
***  
  
First Part Syd's POV  
  
***  
  
Tonight was another sleepless night. I came out of my dreamlike state to my alarm clock blaring the radio in my ear.  
  
Tears come crawling wondering why I got out of bed at all,  
  
"Shut up stupid ironic alarm clock!"  
  
Morning rain clouds up my windows and I cant realize,  
  
"Shut up damn it!" I screamed as I pick the alarm clock up and through it up against the wall. I watched to clock shatter to pieces and it left a giant scratch on the wall. That was the second alarm clock that week.. And it was only Tuesday. I slipped out of my bed wandering into my bathroom. The cold water trickled down my skin while I was trying to forget the flashbacks from two years ago. When everything was right. When I knew what I was doing, where I was going, who I was gonna be with for the rest of my life. Now I'm clue less. I stumble with my keys as I crawled into my car. I finally got to my desk, sat down, and put my head in my hands. Weiss came over and stood next to me.  
  
"Hey Syd. Are you okay? Looks like you didn't get a lot of sleep."  
  
"I never get a lot of sleep. Can I have some of your coffee?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you have the dreams last night?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Dreams. You should get out more often. Me and well me are going to the bar tonight to watch the Kings game, wanna come, nothing drowns sorrows like beer and hockey!"  
  
"The only problem is sorrows can swim."  
  
"Well, come if you'd like." He walked away then started talking to another agent.  
  
***  
  
Sydney finished her work early and decided to check her email.  
  
"Junk, Junk, Junk, Junk, Blah, Blah, Blah, ooh chain letter..." Sydney stared at the notorious mail message it read:  
  
I can tell who loves you, just click the link below."  
  
"What the hell."Sydney clicked the link then a message popped up that said "behind you"  
  
"Whatcha doin?"  
  
"Holy crap, Vaughn don't come up behind me like that. What?"  
  
"Dixon wants you in his office, another mission."  
  
***  
  
Later in Dixon's office  
  
"There is a night club right near the Eiffel Tower, Sydney, you and Vaughn will head out tonight to interrogate this man, who we believe has information on the killings that have been happening. When you land in Paris you will have five hours until he shows up at the club. You all are dismissed."  
  
Once everyone had exited the office, Sydney approached Dixon.  
  
"Excuse me Dixon, is there any way you can get Weiss to go instead of Vaughn?"  
  
"Sorry Sydney, but you are the only two that can pull this off. See you in two days Sydney." 


	2. Mission Impossible

I slipped into the tightest disguise I was ever assigned to. We had a one room hotel room in Paris with exception of a bathroom. Vaughn was in the main room changing, and I was in the bathroom. I looked at myself in the cracked mirror. I was wearing a tight black leather corset along with a bottom that closely resembled my underwear, but was definitely more uncomfortable. It yet again was tight black leather. I had red garters attached to my black fishnet tights. Fixing the short red wig to my head I peeked my head around the door and saw Vaughn's bare back, he was finishing with his belt buckle when I slowly closed the door hoping he wouldn't notice.  
  
"Shit!" I whispered. I left my coat outside, meaning I'd have to go get it.  
  
"What's wrong Syd?"  
  
"My coat, its out there..." I poked my head around the corner and pointed out my coat to Vaughn.. He walked over and handed me it. He was still shirtless which made my legs turn to jelly. I grabbed my coat quickly and slammed the door. I slid down the bathroom door staring at the shower. How am I gonna do this? Vaughn is going to be in that crowd and watching me, standing there in full out slut-ho-whore outfit. My mission was to distract our "guest" while Vaughn bumps into him and puts a tracer on his back, so we can apprehend him later. I slipped on my jacket and buttoned it up. I walked out the door. Vaughn was having trouble with his tie, again.  
  
"Here Vaughn..." I helped him with his tie and straightened up his coat. He looked really good in a tux. He looked good in anything.  
  
"Uh, here's your camera, and the trigger is this." Vaughn held up a necklace with a bright red gem and a magnetic navel ring. Nifty, I always wanted one of them.  
  
"May I?" He gestured to help me with the necklace.  
  
"Sure." I pulled my bright red hair aside, this week's style was shoulder length. He slipped the necklace around my neck and clipped it. We walked out the door and locked it shut. Making sure that no one was watching us, Vaughn lead me out to the car. The ride there was silent and the next thing I knew I was about to go out on stage. I was playing with the navel ring as I slipped around the curtains. I scanned the crowd for the man I was supposed to distract. I twirled around the pole and arched backwards, making eye contact with Vaughn. I could feel his eyes burning a hole through me as I scanned the crowded room. I finally found our person. I walked over to him and started to dance. Vaughn walked over, "bumped" into him and shot the tracer in his back. I quickly exited the stage, grabbing my coat and heading for the alley way that Vaughn said he'd meet me. I turned the corner and literally ran right into him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Oh, sorry, did you get the tracer in?"  
  
"Yeah, it should last for a few days so we should go home and get some sleep." He put his hand on the small of my back and I leaned on his shoulder. My tight grip on my coat became looser as I relaxed beside him. We finally got back to our hotel. We opened the door and saw our things laying out all over the place. Grabbing clothes that were strewn across the room, we put our stuff back in our bags.  
  
"Where are my pajamas? Why would a maid steal my damn pajamas when a diamond necklace was sitting right beside it."  
  
"Don't worry, I think they took my shower stuff, what is with maids these days, why can't they steal the valuable things anymore?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"I am not sleeping in this." I said throwing my coat on the coat rack and taking off my shoes.  
  
"You can use some of my stuff, here." He threw me a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.  
  
"Thanks, you can use my soap." I walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I took a quick shower and slipped into Vaughn's t-shirt and sweat pants. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the pull out bed.  
  
"Showers yours!" I said as I grabbed my book. Vaughn wandered into the bathroom and about two minutes later he came wandering out, only wearing a towel,  
  
"Forgot my pants." He sauntered back in the bathroom to come out a moment later, only with pants on instead of a towel. He climbed into the bed beside me and turned off his light. I clicked of mine and laid down.  
  
"Goodnight Syd."  
  
"Goodnight Vaughn." I missed saying that so much. 


	3. Have a Pancake

Disclaimer: JJ's characters, my words.  
  
Oh yeah, I used another Buffy quote if you can find it, good for you! I really hope you like this chapter, sorry about the lacking of updates, I am not really known for remembering to do things so I don't update a lot. Have fun reading, and I have great hopes for SV in later S3 epps!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Syd's POV  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up to a buzzing alarm clock, and the smell of pancakes and sausages. Vaughn was cooking. Yum, he always knew how to cook, great quality in a guy. I sat on top of the covers and stretched myself out. It was the best night of sleep ever. I still had the dreams though. Beer and hockey was starting to sound pretty darn good. Darn...I am such a goody-goody now a days. Who uses that word anyways.  
  
"Darn it!" I turned around just in time to see Vaughn staring up at the ceiling where a pancake just hung there.  
  
"Ah, good old comical relief."  
  
"You're awake, its only twelve. You mind helping me with the little mess I kinda made?"  
  
"Little mess? That is one big ass pancake you got there. It's the size of a pizza, literally."  
  
"Well I was trying to see how big I could make it without it doing that." He said as he pointed to the ceiling. I went over and started to prod at the pancake with Vaughn using a whisk and a spatula.  
  
"Uh oh." Both of us looked up just in time to see the pancake falling on our heads. Vaughn then fell off the chair he stood on, hit the bowl full of bisquick mix, that in turn catapulted and spilled all over the two of us. I wiped the pancake batter off my face and looked over at Vaughn, he was covered in batter. I started to giggle as we sat there in a pool of pancakey goodness. Vaughn started to laugh also as he wiped the gunk off his face. I reached over and wiped some batter off his cheek. I raised my finger to my mouth and licked off the pancake mix.  
  
"Mmm, still good." I laughed and looked over at him.  
  
~*~  
  
I looked at Sydney and smiled.  
  
"No matter what your food still turns out great, Vaughn." I loved it when she called me Vaughn. No one else ever called me that. That was her name for me. Even Lauren didn't call me that. No one really thought they were allowed to. I was Sydney's Vaughn, I am her Vaughn. Not was, am. I leaned in closer to Sydney and she scooted closer to me. I leaned down but Sydney spoke.  
  
"Vaughn are you sure you want to-"  
  
"Syd, I love you, I will always love you, I need you to understand that. No matter what that won't change. You're still my light at the end of the tunnel, my sun in the sky. And I don't want to loose you again. You said every day you wish you could go back in time. Well I do. Every night I do. I remember our first kiss, our last, I remember the tape, I remember holding you in my arms and never wanting to let you go. I see it every night. The de-briefs where we'd stare at each other during the whole time. Hell, I ever remember your father staring at me whenever I looked at you. I remember going to sleep and waking up by your side, I remember the day I told you I cared about you. That stands true to this day. Syd, I can't go a second without thinking about you, about kissing you, and all I want to do is take those two years back.. I've wanted for you to stay with me that last night I saw you. I keep on wishing. And you know as well as I do that we're not friends, we'll be in love till it kills us both. I look at my watch every night before I go to sleep. I love you so much Sydney Bristow. You know that I'd die for you and if that isn't love, I have no idea what is."  
  
"I love you and will till the end of the world and back again. You have all my heart, Vaughn." Sydney started to cry and I pulled her into my arms.  
  
"Shh, Sydney, don't cry, don't cry." We pulled back from the hug and kissed each other. I don't think I had ever been kissed like that before. I slid my hand up the back of Sydney's shirt as we continued to kiss. She unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off my shoulders. I pulled back from the kiss breathless.  
  
"Syd shower, bed."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
I grabbed her up in my arms and carried her into the bathroom, still kissing her.  
  
"Together?" I asked.  
  
"Forever."  
  
~*~  
  
[{FIN CHAP 3}]Well that was my chappy, hope y'all liked it Keep on comin with the reviews! TTFN! 


End file.
